Liberty
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Just as England has his symbol the Britannia Angel so does America. His symbol is Liberty. And Liberty is a girl.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**This was a request on the kink meme that I decided to de-anon.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"I really appreciate this France." America said as he straightened up and wiped the sweat from his brow.

France smiled at him. "It is my pleasure. Although I think your children are having a fight." he added glancing behind them.

America looked behind as well. New York and New Jersey were screaming at one another again and Virginia looked close to smacking the both of them.

America rolled his eyes as he looked back at France. "Yeah just ignore them. They're fighting over where Liberty is. New York believes it's in New York waters while New Jersey believes that it's in Jersey waters."

France glanced at the children once more. "They look as if they are ready to kill one another."

"They might fight and beat the other up but their twins, deep down they love each other." America said waving away France's worries.

France shook his head in amusement as he turned back to the almost completely constructed green lady.

"She is almost ready." France said.

America nodded and smiled. "I know. I really can't think of a way to thank you enough."

France smiled slightly as he slithered to America and placed an arm around the younger man's waist. "I can think of a way you can thank me."

America laughed as he leaned into France's touch. "You know that won't happen."

France sighed in mock sadness "Ah well. A man can dream. Perhaps one day."

America shrugged. "I can't tell the future."

The two of them glanced at the nearly finished construction. "I think they can finish without me, want to go back to my place and give a toast to this?" America asked.

"Only if we drink the good wine that I brought." France said.

The walk was quick back to America's house. Soon France was pouring the wine into glasses and with a flourish gave one to America. He pulled the glass back slightly.

"You are old enough right?" France asked with a smile around his lips.

Americas jaw dropped. "Of course I'm old enough."

France pursed his lips. "I don't know. Isn't it about twenty-one in your country?"

America pouted slightly. "Oh come on France, it's just wine."

France smiled as he gave the glass to America. "I suppose one glass shall not hurt you."

America rolled his eyes. "Thank you." He glanced towards the window. "I think they're almost done."

The two of them walked to window, wine glasses in hands, and peered outside.

The last part of the crown was lowered and the statue was finished. The sun shone behind it brilliantly making it look like an angel. France sighed lovingly as he watched the statue.

"Isn't she beautiful America?" he asked.

There was no answer.

"America?" France asked turning around.

America was standing there with a shocked and slightly pained look on his face. The wine glass in his hand fell to the floor and he gasped.

"America!" France exclaimed as he stepped forward careful to avoid the glass. He clasped America's arms. "Are you alright?"

America was taking in huge breaths of air as his body shook. Suddenly there was a blast of light coming from his body. France covered his face with his hands.

"America!" he yelled.

Finally the light died away and he was able to uncover his eyes. When he saw America in front of him he rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't seeing something that wasn't there.

A woman stood there where America had once stood. She had shoulder length blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She wore a green gown that twisted this way and that. On top of her head was a green crown and was holding a matching lantern and book in her hands.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hello France who has given me to America. I am Liberty."

* * *

><p>Britannia colored as America laughed at him once more.<p>

"I mean can you get any more unmanly? Wearing a dress like that?" America asked.

"It is not a dress it is a toga." Britannia said through gritted teeth. He tightened his hold on his wand before an idea came to him. He smirked.

"Why is it that you are smirking England?" France asked.

Britannia ignored France and turned to America. He rolled the wand in his hands.

"You know America you have a symbol too right?" Britannia asked.

America nodded slowly. "Yeah, Uncle Sam."

"If you have a symbol then you can turn into them." Britannia said lifting his wand.

America paled and immediately put his hands up in surrender. "England wait! I'm sorry! Please don't!"

Russia looked at them amused. "What is so bad about changing clothes America?"

America shook his head violently. "Don't! England I'm serious, please!"

"Too late America." Britannia said as he brought his wand down.

America covered his arms as light filled the room.

France smiled at the familiar sight of the green dress, crown, lantern, and book.

Liberty looked up and smiled.

Britannia dropped his wand. "Who are you?" he nearly screeched.

Liberty smiled at him as she adjusted her crown. "I am the spirit of America. I am Liberty."

Britannia laughed. "Oh please America. Just because you put on a dress and a wig doesn't even mean anything."

Liberty tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean Britannia?"

Britannia waved his head at Liberty's dress. "You can act like a girl all you want but I know that you aren't."

"But I am."

Britannia shook his head. "Magic doesn't work that way America. It doesn't change genders just like that and…" Britannia continued to talk without paying attention to what Liberty was doing. Russia and France's eyebrows rose at the sight of her unpinning her dress.

"And furthermore…" Britannia came to a stop as Liberty completely unpinned her dress and revealed her naked body. The clear hips, breasts, and genitalia were clearly female.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked as she pinned her dress once more much to the disappointment of the other two nations.

Britannia was doing a perfect look of a fish out of water with his opening and closing mouth.

France took this moment to come forward with his arms wide open. "Liberty my dear."

Liberty's face brightened at the sight of France. She immediately embraced him. "France! It's wonderful to see you again. It's been long."

"Too long." France said remorsefully.

"What the hell is going on?" Britannia all but screeched. "Who is she and…what is she?"

Liberty adopted a sad look. "I have told you Britannia. I am Liberty. The symbol of America."

"America said that his symbol was his Uncle Sam." Britannia said weakly.

Liberty giggled slightly. "That was a lie; he was hoping that if he said that you wouldn't force him to change."

**I think have a new OTP, FrancexLiberty.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
